


Turn Up The Heat

by loveinfool



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Infidelity, I’m new to this, and also don’t even know if this has a market, not in the relationship but on demetrius, they fuck, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 17:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14675517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveinfool/pseuds/loveinfool
Summary: Pelican Town is in the middle of a heat wave,  both outside in the sweltering sun ways and inside with the literal steaminess of a sordid affair.





	Turn Up The Heat

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like 40 minutes it’s my first ever proper published fanfiction and it was more to get it out there than anything else? So shoutout to this website for giving me that opportunity. Also I love Stardew Valley and don’t hate Demetrius (promise). I just like this idea.

Summer 15. One of the hottest days on record in Pelican Town. The trees themselves seemed to bend over from the sheer volume of humidity in the air. The squirrels hid in the cool shade of bushes, and the fallen forageable fruit rotted underfoot, turning sickly-sweet like gem berry wine and softening abruptly. Residents kept inside, having abandoned the usual medicine of catching a cool breeze and drinking a pale ale outside in favor of staying in, relying on whatever cooling system they had to keep them refreshed. Only the most dogged patrons went to the saloon, and all other businesses would have found themselves wanting for customers if they hadn’t relished a break from any work. At the 24 Mountain Road, however, one particular visitor had come despite the peaking temperatures. In fact, this “customer” was doing his absolute best to turn the heat up inside.  
“Hah, hah, hah, fuck, ooh, f-fuck!”  
“How does that feel, Robin? Do I make you feel good?”  
Robin’s hair was coming out of its usual tight bun, sweaty tendrils sticking to her cheeks and framing her face now contorted in pleasure as the farmer fucked into her. The two were entangled over her well-loved carpenter’s counter, the farmer bent over top and thrusting with each word he spoke. Robin’s overalls were pushed down and off, her shirt unbottoned and pushed around her to reveal a surprisingly feminine lacy white bra, unclasped at the front to allow her breasts to spill out and bounce nearly everywhere as the two moved together in their passionate coupling. Her legs were wrapped around the farmer, pushing him in as desperately as she could.  
“You do! You do, fuck, keep going, you feel so good, shit, don’t stop!”  
Overwhelmed, Robin did her level best to pull the farmer in deeper, frantically rutting into him as he smirked over her.  
“Demetrius never made you feel this good, did he? He can’t make you cry out like I do. He can’t fuck you the way I do, Robin, making you desperate for my touch.”  
“Fuck, no, he can’t-“  
“Say it.”  
“D-Demetrius can’t fuck me like you do!”  
“Beautiful. You’re beautiful, Robin, really.”  
The farmed snapped a little out of the domineering position Robin so enjoyed to smile at her. She really was gorgeous like this, mussed everywhere and so pink in the cheeks, turned on beyond belief by the thrilling possibility that they could be walked in on at any time. Of course, it was highly unlikely, Demetrius’ rigorous and meticulously planned schedule having put him down by the community fountain studying air samples for several hours, but they both still knew they were doing something illicit in a rather public place. Even a regular check-in by Mayor Lewis would find them both completely bent over the worn wood of Robin’s counter, minor objects and building blueprints shoved off in the tangle of clothes and bodies that brought the two to this point.  
Looking now just past Robin’s heaving chest and to the counter underneath them, the farmer could see in its reflection smoothed by years of wear the two of them, together in the most debauched of lovemaking, moving together as Robin pleaded for more. This taste of paradise overwhelmed her.  
“Deeper, deeper, go on, don’t stop, you’re doing so well, fuck, you’re so much better than him, I swear!”  
Robin’s needy whine continued as the farmer picked up the pace even more, thrusting faster and faster and leaning down to take her into his arms in order to allow the two to move together roughly. They moaned in unision as she tightened around him, her head lolling around as she let the farmer, muscles built from hours of labor-intense farm work that resulted in the most brilliant crops, hold her to him and down on the table. Perhaps crops weren’t the sexiest thoughts to have mid coitus, but they were how they had gotten here. Robin gulped, throat dry as she thought of how the farmer, big muscular arms all exposed as he dragged a backpack impossibly full of items and harvested foods up to her and presented her with the first peach from his newly grown peach tree. She had done her best to hide her ogling until he left, contenting herself with frantically bringing herself off once he left. However, she had noticed after not a long time at all how frequently the farmer kept coming back, and how he always chose times Demetrius wasn’t here, and after that it was just a matter of the farmer delivering a plate of spaghetti where she got sauce on her, the farmer reaching for the spot on her face, and then almost a blur of two people figuring eachother out until she lay panting in her bed after coming harder than she had in years, thoughts of her husband pushed to the back of her mind.  
But that was only the first time, and this was many times later. Their brief singular tryst has become a full affair, and neither regretted it. Robin only regretted not allowing herself this earlier. And now, she regretted not being able to focus. She shook her head and focused on the farmer inside her. Fuck, was he big, perfectly sized and shaped to fit inside her like a tortuously ideal puzzle piece. She felt all of him in her with every movement, her walls clenching and moving around his massive shaft. If she were to be honest, Robin never would have imagined his cock to be as big as it was. Her mouth almost watered as she thought of the times she’d had him in her mouth, and she nearly admonished herself for being so obsessed. He’d taught her new ways to enjoy all the aspects of sex she thought she had lost years ago. At the heart of it all, though, she was a classic artist, and classic fucking was her favorite too. So she more than happy to assume a position under the farmer, who now gazed down upon her, cutting off any word she tried to speak with another magnificent twist of his hips, sending her thoughts trailing off into quiet, broken-odd moans.  
“F-fuck I...feels so good...you’re a-amazing...”  
The farmer too, now, was overwhelmed by how she felt around him.  
“God you feel fantastic, Robin. I hope you know how good you feel. Demetrius doesn’t appreciate you. You deserve this, god, fuck!”  
Impassioned, he brought up the speed and pace once again, fucking into the sweet carpenter with reckless abandon. With a particular thrust, he hit the perfect point inside her. Her moans broke off for a second, and he took notice, carefully positioning himself to continune hitting the same spot. Her mouth dropped open and her head tipped back, lost to the waves of pleasure. She reached up and tugged his hair roughly to warn him, and he nodded, confirming that he, too, was close to his tipping point. With one last twist of his hips, the farmer shouted and spent himself inside Robin, who herself gasped and shouted too in the clearest note of ecstasy she had ever, coming ribbons around his now-softening cock, still protected by the condom. They were safe, of course, but Robin in her most private thoughts had imagined the farmer filling her and knocking her up, and had found that she rather liked the image. That was for later, though. For now, she pulled her shirt back over her chest a minimal amount, and slumped back against her counter, watching the farmer do the same out of the corner of her eye, both absolutely spent but totally sated. They were panting but grinning hard, and Robin thanked whatever had given her this as they sat there, sturdy walls protecting them from the heat of the sun’s rays and keeping the heat of passion in.


End file.
